What if
by nattisfanfic
Summary: Bella is going to become a vimpire, finally, but suddenly something goes wrong and the whole story changes..
1. Chapter 1

**A.Note: Hope you likee it. its my first time .. so here goees.. let me know what you think! (:**

This was it, the moment ive been waiting for, the moment where my biggest dream would come true, i was finally going to become a vimpare, and the best thing of all is that Edward Cullen, the "person" I loved the most, was going to convert me

Are you sure you want to do this, you still have time to back down – he said, with his sweet and gentle voice

Of course I do silly, i Love you, besides we are already married, so you got your condition, time for mine – I told him smiling at him, hoping he would just do it, all i wanted was to really be Mrs. Cullen

I was lying down when Edward aproached to my troath and started kissing me, and then .. everything was blurry.

Shouldnt she be awake by now – Said Edward, why isnt she awake, i knew it was to early. Bella please wake up, please, I love you.

Edward relax, its going to be fine, trust me. I can see her future, she does no die. Please try to be calm, Bella will be fine.

I could hear all this people talking about some Bella, is that me? Why was I listening to those voices, but couldnt open my eyes; and who where those voices, did they know me, did I know them?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.Note: ok, so since its my first, chapters are kinda short but still im trying to update fast. tell me what you think:)**

Why isnt she waking up. Alice, please tell me WHY ISNT SHE AWAKE!!

Edward, please try to stay calm, she is waking up now

-Bella, honey, are yo okay?

-Um yeah im fine i guess, a little sore. What happened?

As soon as I said that, i saw his preatty pale and smooth face go even paler. He seemed dissapointed about something.

-Im sorry- I said

-Oh, Bella, you always apologizing, but this time its really my fault. Im so so sorry, i shouldnt have pushed you, i just, i need to go.

-No, dont go please, tell me your name.

Edward, he kissed me, and left.

I didnt understand anything, i didnt even know my own name, how was I supposed to know why was Edward feeling like that, but something, i dont know what, made me feel like it was my fault, like something I did made him feel that way. Whatever it was, I need it to make it right, for him, for Edward.

**EPOV**

She didnt remember. I could live with the fact that she didnt remember me, perhaps it would be better even, but now I had taken away her life, her story, her past. I couldnt live with myself knowing I had done such a terrible thing to Bella, my Bella. I knew what I had to do.

I Had to leave, now, before Alice noticed my plan. It was decided, for Bella.

Dont even try to brother, even if I have to keep you here tied up, you are not going anywhere. I know you think you messed up, but itn not your fault, something went wrong and Carlisle is trying to figure it out, Bella is catching up with him and Emett. If you leave, youll make it worse. Think about her. – And then she left.

Think about her, thats what I was doing. How could she live around me knowing what I had caused, I didnt care about what Alice said.

Im cheking up on her, and then im leaving- I told myself.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

After a long talk with Carlisle, i found out who i really was. I was Bella, Bella Swan. It took me a long time to really understand what he had just told me. Why would i want to become a vampire? Why would I give up everything, my family, my friends? Did I have friends? There was so much he told me, and so much i still didnt get, so much I still didnt know about me .

-Can I come in?- said a calm a intriguing voice

-Yeah, its open.

-I just came in to check up on you, im Edward remember? – he said smiling

-Edward, yes of course – And suddenly after hearing his voice, and watching him smile, I understood everything. Carlisle told me I had done everything because of love, I loved someone soo deeply that I was willing to do everything for him, and Edward was him, I just knew it, he was the one I had and will love no matter what.

So, how are you?

Uum, yeah fine, i guess, have a lot to think about

Oh right, you talked to Carlisle, what did he tell you?

That I am a vapire now – I said

Oh, i guess you may have a lot of questions.. I do – i told him before he could even finish his sentece. Its you, right, the one i did everything for, you are the one I love?

EPOV

This was it. The moment to make it better, i had gotten her in this mess, now I was going to make up for it.

Everything started because she fell in love with me, stupid Bella, always doing something edgy; this was it..

- Uum, I dont know what your talking about- I said, puting on my best poker face. I just got in to town, im Carlisle`s cousin

- Oh, sorry- i could tell if she was still human, she would be all red now

- I thought I check on you before I went away, im leaving in a couple of hours

- But, then, who converted me?

- I dont know, I got here yesterday, you were already a vampire.

- Oh, ok, is just, never mind

And then, I heard her thoughts, dont know how or why, but she was thinking of coming with me, she wanted to follow me but she couldnt, I was not going to let her.

- Bella, listen to me, Im not like this vampires, Im dangerous, and i dont know you, but take this advice it may help you, take care of yourself, no matter what may think right at the moment, take a step back, and think it through, just take care of yourself, please. – As soon as I said that I left, i was going away for good.

BPOV

I felt so stupid, I really felt we had that connection, something about him made me want to do everything, something about him made my heart go faster. He was so good looking I couldt take my eyes away from him, I felt I had known him my whole life. But instead, he was a complete stranger, whom I had never met, and made a complete fool of myself.

And what did it mean to take care, how did he know I had thought of following him. Could he read my thoughts? And why would I listen to a dangerous vampire, what did it mean to be dangerous?

Maybe I should find out, somehow.


End file.
